In recent years, the Analytical Core Laboratory (ACL) has significantly contributed to the success of the RCMI Program. During the current grant period, the ACL has provided analytical services to 2 pilot project Pis (Drs. Hamme and Liu) and 17 other faculty members as well as a large number of research associates, technicians, and students in the College of Science, Engineering, and Technology (CSET). These ACL users have been very active in publishing peer- reviewed papers (over 110 in last 5 years) and presenting over 200 papers in national or international conferences during the same period. In addition, faculty members using the ACL are currently receiving twenty two (22) research grants. In order to further improve the productivity of these faculty and to meet the biomedical and environmental health research needs of ACL users, the following plans are proposed: (1) ACL will provide laboratory support for 3 new RCMI pilot projects and contribute to career development for their Pis (Drs. Arslan, Gao &Hossain) and collaborators;(2) ACL will implement a more comprehensive approach to provide better services to its user community;(3) ACL will offer workshops for major equipment including LC/MS/MS, CE/MS/MS, LC-ICP/MS, Raman microscopy system, and FT-IR as well as other conventional instruments at least once a semester;(4) ACL plans to acquire three new equipments as well as computers and printers to satisfy the needs of its user community;(5) ACL plans to renovate two lab spaces for accommodating new equipments, making its operation more efficient, and providing a safer environment for its users;(6) ACL will expand the role of the Analytical Users Committee for improving the quality of its service by maximizing resources and establishing a solid system for cost recovery;and (7) ACL will use a more efficient cost recovery system in order to move towards fiscal independence. The improved services as outlined in this proposal and the requested new equipment will help three pilot projects (Drs. Arslan, Gao, Hossain) as well as other ACL faculty users including Drs. Campbell, Hamme, Lee, Liu, Ray, Tachikawa, Yu, Venkatraman, Patlolla, Hwang, M. Begonia, G. Begonia, Li, and several other faculty members in CSET to further improve the productivity of their research in environmental health.